Love at Blind Sight
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: This story about my characters, mainly about Takami and Layla. This is also a modern story, but still takes place in the village of Peace renamed the City of Peace in animal forms. TakamiXLayla.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurthers note: this a modern story about my OC's and they're abilities. Speaking of their powers, they'll hardly ever going to use them. Only when they really have to. Takami's 20 years old, Layla's 21 years old. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or its characters, it is own by dreamworks. I only own Takami and Layla and my other OC's. If read please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Love at Blind Sight **

**By: ?**

**Ch. 1: Leading a hand for an old Friend**

While walking through pouring misty rain, Layla Huang, a black tigress was soaking over her hard break up from her boyfriend named Justin Greed. Her break up was so bad her heart was in pain. She swore at herself for not seeing this coming.

"Why...why...why didn't I see this coming. I should have known this would have happen" Layla sobbed. Today Layla just found out that Justin was dating another girl and was cheating on her. Figuring it out Layla was greatly depressed. Her clothes were soaking wet and was walking through the streets City of Peace and just entered the park area.

Walking through the park, Layla decided lean against a tree to get out of the rain for a second. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into several more minutes found herself sitting against the tree in the wet grass and leaves balled up with her arms around her ankles. She continued thinking about what happen and tears continues to fall from her face. She never in her life felt this betrayed in her life.

"It's...Cold" was all she could say rubbing her arms for at least a bit of warmth. But to no avail nothing worked and she just sat there. She looked down and closed her eyes still in a balled up position.

"Layla...is that you?" A familiar voice asked standing in front of her. Layla quickly looked up and sees a Bengal tiger wearing a gray hoodie, white shirt underneath, blue jean pants and crimson red eyes that glowed within the rainy bluish night.

"Ta..Takami?" She said still sitting down looking up at him. It took a moment to see if it was actually him, and figured it was him. The male tiger still had his changed over the years but, he still had that fiery and fun-loving and brave spirit.

"Hey Lay, you okay? Why are you sitting underneath a tree in the rain by yourself?" Takami asked. Layla just shuck her head slightly just as confused as he was.

"I don't know Takami...I really don't" Layla answered with a voice cracking tone.

"Hey, you okay, why are you cry?" Takami asked worried kneeling down done to her level. Layla tried to wipe the tear away from her eyes but they wouldn't running.

"I just broke up with my boyfriend" she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Takami said sitting next to her and said, "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah It's just...I..."She tried to hold back her tears but just couldn't. Takami was beginning to feel sorry for her, so he pulled her in a friendly warm hug. Layla was slightly surprised but accepted it. She was crying on the chest of his hoodie. "Shhh, it's okay, let out" He told her as she was continually crying in his arms.

"Takami...I feel so lost"

"Come on, let's get out of the rain. We can head towards my place" Takami suggested. She nodded and tried to stand up but was having trouble too. Takami helped her and they began walking to Takami apartment.

Walking to Takami's home was that fair and took at fifteen minutes to get there. Now in the apartment building and was walking up the stairs, they finally made to the male tigers room. As Layla walked in, she was amazed of what it looked like inside.

"This place is amazing"

"Thanks, the person that owns this place allowed me to stay as long as I want, simply because I helped him a while back. Can you believe it, I'm living here for free." Takami said happily.

"_Takami may have changed in looks but his personality is the same" _Layla thought.

"Hey, I see your not crying anymore" Takami said. Layla realized that too and was surprised as well. She slightly smiled and Takami did the same.

"Yeah I guess I have. So, how are the others? Are they doing okay?" Layla asked. Takami nodded and said, "Yeah, Ryo and Skyler are serious in their 'strange' relationship, Kiba meet a another white wolf but is simply dating, Faith and Hope are going strong too."

"What about Kaizer?"

"Still the same, but a little nicer. He changed a lot over the years, and is still living in the Jade Palace training with the five and Po and Hope and Faith visits him a lot and I do too" Takami explained.

"So, how are the five and Po, are they feeling better about what happened to Shifu" Layla asked. Takami slightly looked down.

"Yeah, they're fine. But I do miss him" Takami replied.

"I'm sure he's in a better place with Master Oogway" Layla assured him. Takami looked back up at her and smiled again.

"Yeah, I bet he is, looking down at us, watching over us." Takami said. "So, since you stopped crying I mind telling why were you cry? You don't have to tell me though" Takami said further. Layla inhaled and exhaled with a shaky breath.

"I just found out that my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend was dating another girl" She explained.

"He was, what a jerk. You want me to show him a thing or two to set him straight?!" Takami exclaimed.

"N-no, I want to do that myself. Thanks though T.K" Layla said. Takami looked up and down at the black tigress and sees that she was still soaked and wet from the rain. He walked into his closet and pulled out a green T-shirt and got blue jean pants from his dresser.

"Here, put these on. Don't want you getting sick now" Takami said setting the clothes next to her. Layla picked up the green T-shirt and looked at it with worried face.

"What?" Takami asked slightly annoyed and worried.

"Will it fit" She answered.

"Of course it'll fit, that's kinda degrading" Takami said faking a sad face. Layla be to much of a caring person, took that seriously and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that..."

"Relax, I was only kidding. Man I forgot that you take things seriously back then, and I see that you still do. Man I so missed messing with you, it's been a while" Takami Said. Layla had a very annoyed look upon her face and had the nerve to throw something at him, but remember that's just who he is.

"Your such cub sometimes, you know that." Layla said.

"Yeah, but a nice one. Matter fact you used to be one yourself when we first meet" Takami pointed out. Both of them remember that fateful day.

"Yeah, it has been a while. I still remember you running into me."

"So uh, go ahead and try the clothes on. The restroom is throw the hall on the right" He told her. Layla nodded and headed toward the restroom. Takami the walked to the sofa and turn on the Tv. For some reason the T.V was working properly and Takami was getting frustrated about it.

"Dang it, this thing been acting like this for weeks. Good thing I have my new laptop and my phone, don't know if I would make it this long without them. I'll talk to the manager about this and maybe he could have it replaced with a new one." Takami said turning it off the messed up computer. Moments later Layla walked out of the restroom revealing herself wearing the baggy green T-shirt and mini shorts and was holding her wet clothes.

"Since when did you have mini shorts?" Layla asked.

"Kaila forgot those visiting me and left them here. She also said she didn't want anymore so you can were them, heck you can have them" Takami answered.

"No thanks, you can have them back. Takami, may I stay here tonight I'm sort lost?" Layla admitted.

"Sure"

"Thanks" She said. She walked to the sofa and pick up the remote and turned on the T.V, but seen static. Layla turned around to ask him why it was doing that.

"Takami, what wrong with the T.V?" She asked.

"It's on the frizz, I'm going to ask for a new one tomorrow." He answered. She turned it off and just sat there closing her eyes. Takami came over and sat next to her and wanted to ask something he asked before that he didn't get a full answer from Layla.

"Hey Layla, why where you wandering around in this weather? I know you said that you broke up with you...ex-boyfriend but why?" He asked. Layla again could feel tears running down her face.

"It's fine, you don't have to answer that it's none of my business" He said dropping the question until...

"No, you helped and allowed me to stay at you home, you least deserve to know" She said wiping the tears from her eyes and spoke again, "Like I said before, I was dating Justin for a while now and I thought we were getting to the point that he like me more than that and go to the next step in our relationship. But then...I saw him kissing another girl in front of another girls house. Surely I thought that she kissed him, but he kissed her back again" She explained. Takami was sadden by this and sees that she was crying again stiffing.

"I actually thought he liked me, but he only like me for my looks and other stuff. He...I thought...I.." Takami friendly gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry he did this to you Layla" Takami said carefully wiping the tears from her eyes feeling bad about the situation she was in. Layla looked up at Takami and smiled.

"Thank you, T.K, your one of my bests friends" She said.

"I'll always will be" He told her. Takami then looked at the clock and said it was 11:57 PM and he spoke again, "hey, you can sleep in my bed, I sleep on the sofa okay" He said.

"Oh no that's okay, you don't have to do that. It's your bed I don't want to intrude." She replied.

"No, it's fine" He replied.

"How about both of us, sleep on the sofa couch" she said back. Takami then blushed a little of the though of actually sleeping on the same couch with a girl. Lucky for him his orange fur on his face covered it up.

"Oh uh, I don't think that's very proper Layla." Takami Objected.

"Come on, you sleep on one side, and I sleep on the other. Does that sound better" She said.

"Well, I guess. I'll be right back with blankets, okay" Takami walked to the hall closet and got two pillows and two blankets, closed the door and walked back to the living room with them in hand. He handed her's and she moved over to the left side. Takami sat on the couch got sat on the right.

"Good night Takami" She said.

"Night" He said. They then went to sleep on different sides of the sofa couch. During that night Layla was deep in thought in her sleep. Takami woke up and sworn he heard her whimpering in her sleep looked at her.

"Why..why" Layla murmured in her sleep.

"She must be dreaming about what happened" Takami whispered sitting up. He then laid back down staring at the ceiling above him, and went back to sleep.

The next morning Takami found himself lying lazily with his right leg on the top railing of the couch. He also sees Layla balled up what appears to be sleeping peacefully under the blankets. For once he woke up early to make breakfast. His favorite sweet dumplings and pancakes. So he got up to get to cooking. A few minutes passed and Layla was beginning wake tiredly fluttering her eyes then sitting up. She then took in a huge inhale of the smell she smelled. She followed it the scent to the kitchen and finds Takami filling pancakes with a skillet and a pan with some dumplings in it.

"That smells great." she spoke up. Takami was startled for a second, but then realized it was her.

"You startled me for a second. Thanks by the way, their almost ready. Also I washed you clothes, their on the table." He told her. Layla looked at the table to see her favorite gray vest and black pants. She picked them up and walked to the restroom to change into them. She was now wearing them and walked back to the kitchen. Takami was placing the pancakes and dumplings on both plates and sat them on the table. He then turned around to see Layla wearing her clothes again.

"Heh, bring back memories" He said. "You hunger?" He asked. Layla nodded and sat at the table. Takami moved the plate of food towards her. She picked up the dumpling with her fork and ate. The task was like heaven in her mouth.

"Mmm, Takami this is really good. Why did you know how to cook like this" She asked.

"Po tout me, you know how he is" Takami said.

"It's been a while since I seen the others" Layla said.

"Six years, to be correct" Takami reformed.

"Yeah, I miss them"

"Hmm, well here's your chance. Today me and some of the others are meeting up at the Swimming Spa area. You want to come with?" Takami asked.

"Of course, I'd loved to meet the others again" She said happily.

"Alright, all you need is you swimming gear. Were having food and stuff there so you won't have to bring anything but swimming clothes." Takami informed.

"I can't wait, when is it?" She asked.

"In about two and a half hours" Takami answered.

"Great, I'll get my stuff and towel." Layla said and walked to the door. But before leaving she turned around and said, "By the way T.K, thank you for the help" She said then left and closed the door. Takami smiled and picked up the plates and walked to his room to get his stuff ready.

Layla was running the side-walk passing through people trying to not run into anyone. She was almost home but stopped when a familiar voice called her. She turned around to see a another black tiger leaning on the wall.

"Hey babe, how's it going. You ran out so fast I could even tell you why I cheated on you" the black tiger said.

Get lost Justin, I'm throw with you jerk" Layla scowled at him. "How dare you stand in front of me, and call me out and expect me to listen to you" She snarled unsheathed her claws in blood bailing anger.

"Come on, just listen. I only wanted you for your looks because you personality sickens me to the core. Your kind and soft heart makes me want to throw up, and I hate that about you. But, if you just don't conversate with people, maybe we would work out... and maybe we could have..." As he was talking he was cut off by Layla, punching him straight in the face knee'd him in the groin and back hand him to the floor.

"If you ever come near me again you'll feel real pain, you freak! I don't know what I was thinking dating you." She said walking away.

"*beep*" he finally managed to say. Layla heard him, but decide to let that slide and head toward her apartment to get her stuff to meet up with Takami.

**That's all for now, this is my first real attempt in writing an actual a modern story so this is the first. I hope you liked it so Review and tell me what you think, Bye! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: this a modern story about my OC's and their abilities. Speaking of their powers, they'll hardly ever going to use them. Only when they really have to. Takami's 20 years old, Layla's 21 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or its characters, it is own by Dream works. I only own Takami and Layla and my other OC's. If read please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Love at Blind Sight**

**By: ?**

**Ch. 2 Reunited**

While walking to her home/apartment Layla was furious of transpired a few moments ago seeing Justin again unexpectedly. After a few minutes Layla finally made it too her apartment. Inside the apartment was just normal accessories and was a well fit home for an apartment space. She shuck the feeling of seeing Justin again and was getting her proper swimming clothes and towel including back up clothes.

She then noticed an old picture bearded in her dresser. It was an old picture of a teenage Takami, Ryo, Skyler, and her posing and Takami was just standing there with a calm smile, standing next to her. She looked at the picture for a moment, looking back at memories of their crazy adventures. She then placed the picture back into the dresser, grabbed her keys and exited out the house.

Takami exited out his home and quickly walked toward the Swimming Spa Area to meet up with some the gang. While almost there, Takami ran passed a black tiger and at an instant Takami could have sworn the black tiger was glaring at him as he ran passed him.

"_What's up with him"_ Takami thought while running to his place. Takami finally reach his destination to find two wolves, a fox, a brown bear, and cheetah standing at the opened doors. They immediately noticed the tiger's appearance and rushed towards him.

"Takami, what's sup man?" Ryo greeted his tiger brother.

"Hey bro, it's been a while" Hope also said.

"We missed you" Skyler said in a joyful tone. She then gave him a big hug and he huge back. She let's go and Hope and Kiba gave him a fist bump. Faith then gave him a quick friendly hug as well.

"Hey guys it has been a while. Hey Hope, didn't you call and told me Kaizer was coming"? Takami asked. Hope nodded and pointed.

"Yeah he's over there" Hope pointed at the tree with a white tiger in the shade. Kaizer was leaning against the tree with his arms folded. He looked up and just simply waved his hand and returned to how he was. Takami and Hope shuck their heads from Kaizer's lone attitude. He was wearing a black T-shirt and red sweat shorts for swimming.

"So did you guys bring the supplies and food for today?" Takami asked.

"Yeah we have everything, also Zack's coming too so he'll be here soon when he gets done with his job at Chronos's shop." Ryo stated.

"Great, the more the better." Said Takami.

The small gang then begins to get things situated. Shortly an eighteen year old Zack still wearing his favorite blue hoodie and brown cargo pants arrived with a big white and purple umbrella and his shorts in hand. He and Ryo were helping Skyler carry stuff.

"Sky, where do you want me to put the dumplings?" Ryo asked. Skyler wasn't paying attention talking to Faith and was struggling to hold on to them. Zack had not trouble because he was using his psychokinesis to lift his.

"Skyler" He called again. She was still talking to the cheetah still not listening. We're where Kami's name do you want us to put the damn food at!" Ryo yelled at the top of his lungs. Skyler turned around and just looked at him with an annoyed expression and turned back around.

"Here Ryo, Zack, I'll help you." Takami said grabbing a basket that was carrying along with two others. They then set them aside and waited for the black tigress friend to show. Takami also forgot to mention that as well.

Hey guys, a good friend of mine is joining us name is Layla, you should remember her." Said Takami.

"Layla, I haven't heard from her in three years" Skyler stated and the other's agreed.

"Yeah, she was having an emotional day yesterday, I'd tell you, but I don't think she'd like that too much. She's on her way here to meet up with us again" Takami said putting food in the basket.

"It would be nice to see her again" Faith stated. A few more minutes passed and Layla was nearing the Swimming Area. Finally she sees Takami and others moving around waiting outside the door. She then thought of something and wanted to see if she could surprise Takami...again. She then got on fours and slowly began to creep up on him. She was now behind him and spread her arms to huge and spook him from behind but...

"Hey Layla" Takami said smugly still tending to the basket not even bothering to turn around because he somehow knew she was sneaking up on him. With her arms still raised apart, she was surprised that he knew she was behind him. She then lowered her arms.

"Okay how did you know" She asked surprised and somewhat annoyed.

"Your just that predictable." He answered and turned around facing her smiling.

"Am Not" she defended. While they were talking, Zack, Ryo, Skyler, Hope, Faith, and Kaizer walked over to them.

"Hey Layla, long time no see" Kiba waved.

"It's been a while Layla, we have a lot to catch up on" Faith said and Skyler nodded.

"It's nice meeting you guys again, I missed you all" Layla said pulling Hope, Ryo, and Faith into a group huge. They let go and Layla sees that Kaizer just standing there. Layla walked towards the white tiger and spread her arms signaling him to huge her. He rolled his eyes and gave her a quick huge and let's go.

"You guys ready to go in?" Takami asked picking his basket up and putting his red and white one strap backpack on his back.

"Ready to go!" Everyone cheered except Kaizer who just nodded. Everyone then entered the Swimming Area. Inside had different areas and there was a boy's side and a girl's side. Obviously the group went they're separated ways to each side and was getting changed into their proper clothes. Course Hope still wore only his orange pants and started wearing an orange vest, all he was wearing was his orange pants so he was already ready.

Everyone else changed into their swimming clothes. There were three swimming pools. One the girls side, one for the boys, and another that for everyone so they all decided that it was okay to use the main pool. The girls had on their swimming clothes and got in the pool first. Takami, Ryo, and Hope started swimming in the pool having fun, while Zack was sitting on the edge of the pool kick his feet through the water and Kaizer was sitting on one of the blue bench chair's resting and occasionally opens his eyelids watching everyone else and closes his eyes again.

Zack then pulled out his music player and putted on his skull-candy headsets on his head listening too it.

Layla swam to the edge and sat in the water. Takami looked over and swam over to her and flouted in front of her.

"Hey Layla, you having a good time" Takami asked her flouting next to her. She nodded with a big smile on her face. It was as if she forgot about everything that happen the other day, as if it was just dust being swept away.

"Yeah, I'm having a fun time. I feel so happy again being around everyone" She admitted, "I'd missed these days" she continued.

"Feel any better" Takami asked.

"About what?" She asked confused. Takami was completely taken back of her reply.

"_She must have forgotten, I better keep my mouth shut about the break up thing" _Takami thought to himself.

"Uh, nothing" He simply said. An hour passed and the gang started to eat the food the packed and stored with them. Same as back then, Ryo ate more than the others, same for Kiba. It's surprising that the black and white wolves haven't got fat at all. Zack ate less than they did, being the only gray wolf trying to keep his skater figure. Kaizer ate like one dumpling and was kinda disturbed seeing the two wolves eat savagely. A another hour passed and the sun was setting. Ryo pulled out his flip phone and sees that it was 4:37 PM.

"Yo T.K, it's 4:37." Ryo informed his Bengal tiger half-brother.

"I guess it's time to go" Takami said scratching the back of his head. The gang kneeled their heads down in disappointment.

"Can we at least hang at your place" Ryo asked.

"Sorry, my T.V's bused. I have to wait to get a new one" Takami answered. Layla then spoke up and said, "How about coming to my place, I have lots of stuff at my apartment" Layla offered.

" That would be sweet, I'm in" Kiba greed happily.

"If It's cool with you, then me too" Ryo said.

"I'd love to see your home" Faith also said.

"I'm in" Skyler joined in.

"Okay Layla, I guess we're meeting at your place" Takami figured. Everyone returned to their normal clothes again. Layla told and written down to exact location of her apartment.

"So, when do we meet at your apartment" Takami asked.

"In about a half an hour should give me enough time to move some stuff around" Layla told them and they all agreed on the time.

"Alright see you then" Takami said as they were all about to leave the swimming area, until Ryo walked beside Takami.

"Hey Takami" Ryo called.

"Yeah" He answered.

"You know it's been a while, how about we have a little sparring match so time, for old-time sake. Just like when we were teenagers, ya know" Ryo pleaded.

"Sure man, no powers involved thought okay. Don't want anyone getting hurt" Takami responded.

"I'd look forward to it, see you then bro" Ryo said catching up to Skyler. Everyone went back home to get ready to meet up at Layla's place. Unknown to them, they were being watched, by a lion with his hunting green eyes within the bushes.

T**hat's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. I bet your wonder who was in the bushes. Until next time, bye! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: this is a **_**Modern**_** story about my OC's and their abilities. Speaking of their powers, they'll hardly ever going to use them****. Only when they really have to****. Takami's 20 ****years old, Layla's 21 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KFP or its characters, it is own by Dream works. I only own Takami and Layla and my other OC's. If read please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Love at Blind Sight**

**By: ?**

**Ch. 3 The Unsought of Realization**

On that evening and arriving at the door of her apartment, Layla dug through her pockets and pulled out her keys to open the door. Walking in, she noticed that her living room wasn't the neatest it's ever been. Since she _was_ expecting company, she was going to have to tidy up. She walked over and sat her bag with her clothes inside on the counter, and began fixing up the room.

After a few minutes of _'extreme'_ cleaning, Layla finally finished cleaning the living room. With that done and out of the way, she walked through the hallway and entered her room. Since she was still somewhat damp, she planned to take a nice long shower before Takami and the others arrive.

She walked over to her dresser drawer, and started looking for some clean clothes. Doing so, she found an old picture her and the gang as teenagers. In the old photo was Ryo, Skyler, Kiba, Kaizer, Faith, Hope, and her and Takami all crowded into the photo.

Recalling all the memories, a series of past events spiraled in her mind. All the wild and insane ventures they had together did get them in trouble a lot, but they all stuck by each other for better or for worst.

She let out a heavy sigh and said, "I miss those times. Well, I better get ready. They'll be here soon." She sat the picture on top of the dresser, grabbed her clothes, and went into the restroom to take a shower.

**Ryo and Skyler's house**

In the house of the constant bickering couple, Ryo and Skyler sectioned themselves different parts in the same room. Ryo was watching TV and Skyler was on the computer playing the horror game Amnesia. With boredom lingering in Ryo's mind, he had to do something.

He then remembered something Kiba pointed out there was some fake hair extension in the restroom when he was over. Nothing was good on TV so he decided to go with it, hopping that she wouldn't kill him and give him time to explain.

He went into the restroom, found the fake hair extension, grabbed the scissors and walked back to the room.

"Pick a good movie already because we gotta go see Layla in a few minutes." Ryo Nagged. Skyler remained the same facing the computer playing the horror game.

"Hang on, let me do this. I know I can get through the game without screaming. I'm taking it over to Layla's place too." "By the way, should I put on my yellow contacts or just go with my natural blue eyes?" Skyler questioned still facing the computer screen.

"I don't care." Ryo simply said.

"Oh you don't, that's not nice to say at all." She murmured.

"I just want to get out of here." Ryo demanded.

"Give me a minute." Skyler pleaded.

"Hmm, okay then. You really have really nice head fur by the way." Ryo commented softly rubbing her head.

"Come stop Ryo, you're going to mess it up." She implored. Ryo quietly moves in with the scissors and extension without her knowing. SNAP, was all Skyler heard then immediately turned around and sees yellow fur like hers and scissors in his other hand.

"What the (Beep)." Skyler swore.

"That was an accident." Ryo stated.

"What the (Beep) Ryo did you just cut my (Beep)ing hair!" Skyler shouted.

"It was an accident." Ryo lied knowing he really didn't cut her hair.

"That wasn't an accident why would you even think to do that. How dare you!" She shouted even more.

"I was just pranking you." Ryo stated.

"That's not (Beep)ing funny Ryo I was growing my hair out you jerk!" She shouted then walked to the restroom. 'I hate you, you annoy the hell out of me' she shouted on the way there.

"It's not that bad. It's not that bad" Ryo repeated following her to the restroom. She was looking through the mirror trying to find the cut hair but didn't find not one cut hair. She then sees Ryo standing outside the door.

"Where did you cut it at?" She demanded with frustration in her voice.

"It's not; you can't really tell where it is." Ryo said.

"What did you mean it not there; you just took a chunk of my hair." She continued to shout and look.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to pretend." He said handing her the 'fake' hair.

"Your dead, you're so dead! I'm so sick of this. I hate you!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry." He continued. Skyler then compared her hair and the other. She then noticed the stitched part of the extension. She then looked at Ryo bewildered.

"This is fake hair." She said softly.

"That's not your real hair." Ryo admitted. Skyler lite up an awkward smile.

"Oh my god I was so scared, I was so scared that you were either going to shock the hell out of me or try to kill me in my sleep." Ryo said between laughing.

"I'm thinking about it. Anyway, you've convinced me. Let's go." Skyler said.

"Finally!" He said as they walked to the door exiting the house.

**Layla's Apartment**

After drying off from the shower and putting on a blue T-shirt and skinny blue jean. She then proceeds to the living room and sat down on couch, picket up the controller and turned on the TV. Moments rolled in and her doorbell rang.

Layla jump off the couch and grinned happily as she opened the door. Opening the revealed the happy-go-lucky white wolf, Kiba, who also grinned happily.

"Hey Layla, we meet again. I've brought snacks! " He giggled. Layla smile then suddenly faded. She was hopping that Takami would be the first to arrive at her doorstep.

Kiba noticed her disappointed expression and said, "Huh, you were expecting someone else?" He said normally. She shuck the disappointment and expressed a light grin.

"Oh no Kiba, you're always welcomed. Come on it." She said letting the cheerful wolf in. "Kiba, you can set the snacks on the counter in the kitchen." she added closing the door.

"Kay." Kiba replied setting the food and snacks on the counter. "Wow, I didn't expect me being the first one to be here. Usually I'm always late."

"You're sort of early Akiba" She added with a giggle.

"I must have forgotten to reset my stupid clock. Oh well, I sense that couch is calling me." Kiba joked as he jumped and laid on the couch lazily. Layla didn't really mind it much of how Kiba was positioned on the couch, she does the same thing sometimes.

Once again the doorbell rang. She walked over swung the door open and revealed a white tiger who was wearing a black T-shirt and black pants, and black cat who was wearing a gray vest and blue skinny jeans.

"Kaizer, Felicity, welcome. Where's Hope and Faith?" Layla asked.

"They had a change of plans. Hope's dad got him working back at the restaurant. Faith tagged along with him." Felicity answered.

"We've come on their behalf." Kaizer added.

"Figures, make yourselves comfortable." Layla invited. The black cat and white tiger then walked in and was greeted by an over excited white wolf-dog who was lying lazily on the couch. Next it was Ryo and Skyler who was at the door and Layla invited them in.

The gang was almost complete again; the only person that was left out was...

*Ding-Dong*

Layla opened the door and revealed a tired Takami panting with his paws on his knees at her doorstep. On the inside Layla was overjoyed to see him. Takami then let out his signature smile, which any girl would say was attractive. Seeing his smile, she blushed heavily. Thankfully Takami didn't notice it.

"I made it, just in the nick of time." Takami said.

"What took you so long?" Layla asked.

"Fell asleep and overslept, which is weird because it's evening. It's that and your doorman's intimidating." Takami quickly explained and walked in.

"You're telling me, your gardener actually tried to spray me with the waterholes." Ryo stated.

"You probably deserved it." Kiba commented.

"Kiba, you still act like a little kid, grow up." Ryo replied.

"Who says he's the only one." Skyler said aloud. Everyone laughed at that.

_'Everyone is here, my comrades, my friends…my family. And also the one person I can truly count on as well, those shoes can only be filled by you, Takami.'_ She thought.

A few minutes later everyone was enjoying each other's company. Kaizer, Takami, and Layla were watching a movie; Felicity was reading a book sitting next to Kaizer. Skyler, Ryo, and Kiba were playing the horror game from Skyler flash-drive she brought.

"God this can be freaking exciting if we could find one freaking piece of paper." Ryo stated.

"We should look in the trees." Kiba figured.

"It's in the tree; it's _on_ tree like a tree truck. You can't climb trees. Kiba, you can walk around in this game. There not about to be in or on top of goddamn trees." Ryo explained frustrated.

"Alright chill." Kiba said. Maneuverings the character in the game they spotted a 'page'. Kiba then read the 'page' and said, "That's terrifying."

"Hurry up and grabbed it stupid. It looks like something you drew you moron, you draw like a 2-year-old child." Ryo relied.

"What do I do?" Kiba questioned.

"Click the mouse and hurry up and take it." Ryo instructed.

The two wolves continued to play the game with Skyler sitting beside them, snickering at the bickering that they so often carry out. Everyone else also found the bickering humorous and chuckled. All of the sudden, there was someone outside bang on the door loudly. The loud banging then lead to a male voice, demanding Layla to open the door.

"Layla, open this damn door this door you selfish (Beep)." The voice behind the door roared. The black tigress knew exactly who that was.

"Go away, Justin! I told you, we're through and I hate you. Now step away from my door!" She demanded. The guy behind the door then began to jiggle the door henge, trying to get in. Layla stayed were she was at, sitting next to Takami.

"Layla, do you want this guy gone?" Ryo asked turned around in the seat looking at her. She gestured yes and he and Kaizer walked to the door. Kaizer opened the door and revealed another black furred tiger.

"And who the hell are you two?" Justin exclaimed.

"We're friends of Layla's." Ryo answered.

"And it seems that she doesn't want to see or hear you right now." Kaizer added.

"So…yeah we're going to have to block you." Ryo stated.

Justin then tried to get past them but the white tiger and black wolf blocked his way.

"Get out-of-the-way or I'll punch your lights out." Justin threatened.

"Oh go ahead by all means, if you want to get decked in the face go for it." Ryo commented. Takami then got up from his seat and walked between them and stood in front of Justin.

"So you must be this Justin I've heard about. You know I told Layla if I saw you I was going to deck you in the face right." Takami said as he cracked his knuckles. "But I'll give you chance; leave now and never comeback. Or, you'll literally find yourself dumped and fired." Takami said conjuring up fire in his hand.

Justin then moved back out of the room pointed at Takami and said, "This isn't over!" Justin then off at the end of the hall and proceeded to exit the building.

"That guy was a d(beep)." Kiba commented. "Was that your ex-boyfriend?" Kiba turned around and saw tears running down her eyes. She then ran walked to her room and slammed the door. In that he can help her, Takami followed and stood outside the door.

Layla sat in her bed in the fetal position holding her head down, crying about what happen not long ago or a few minutes ago. Justin was the last person she wanted to see. Half of her wanted to rip him to pieces and she knew she could, but the other half didn't even want to see his face. To her, her whole day was ruined. She then remembered that the others were in the other room. She sat the edge of the bed then dried her tears. With drowsy eyes she walked over to her door and opened it only to reveal Takami standing behind it. Both tigers went wide-eyed staring at each other.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little upset." She answered. Takami then held out a bottle of water out to her. She generously took the bottle and murmured 'thank you'. Takami then moved closer and embarrassed her into a hug, a hug she didn't expect. At first she gasped but then accepted it. She felt a very strong sensation and was unnoticeably stunned.

They separated from the quick embarrass and eyed stared into each other's eyes. Looking into Takami's fiery crimson eyes reminded her of something. Something she liked before. Realizing what that _something_ was. She couldn't deny it no longer; she …loved him. It was almost _**love at blind sight.**_

Speechless of the realization, she didn't know how to tell him. Takami was about to speak until Ryo called.

"T.K, Layla, get in here! There's someone you two like to see!" Ryo called. The two then looked at each other once again with questionably expressions. They then made their way down the hall and entered the living room.

Making an entrance back in the living room, standing before them was two individuals. One was a teenage lion with brown fur, jade green eyes, and an almost complete black mane, wearing a blue hooded vest and black sweats. The other was a Siberian tiger who was one foot shorter than the lion. He wore a Blue hoodie, white under shirt, tan cargo pants. Both smile widely at Layla and Takami.

"Hiya, long time no see." The tiger began.

"What's going on you guys? We missed you." The brown lion teen commented. Takami and Layla looked up and down at the two and were baffled. Layla turned to Takami in hope he knew them.

"Taka, do you know these teenage kids?" She asked them. Takami simply shrugged his shoulder. Both smiles then faded from the two teens and turned into frowns.

"Oh come on. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'd hoped you'd remember me a little...ya know." Kovu said in a hinting tone. That line 'Ya know' spiked both their minds, only one person uses that line.

"Kovu?!" Takami and Layla exclaimed. The young lions toothy smile then came back as he raised his arms over his head. Layla then looked at the Siberian tiger. "Borko?" He nodded and smiled as well with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, long time no see. Me and Kovu just came back from our _small _venture. A certain someone felt that it was time come back." Borko said looking at Kovu from the corner of his head.

"You call a six-year venture small? Kids these day." Ryo commented. Kiba chuckled at what his best dark wolf friend's comment. He then yet out a heavy yawn and raised his arms up in the air and then behind his head.

"I'm getting tired and it's seems like it getting late." Kiba said as he looked at the window, sighting that the sun was no longer visible through the opened window blinds.

"I agree. Felicity we should get going. I'll take you home." Kaizer offered. She nodded standing beside him.

"Kovu, Borko, where will you two be staying?" Layla asked the two teens.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We have small space nearby that we're staying in. Kovu, we just came to visit and it is getting late. Let's go." Borko told his lion brother.

"Aww come on, we just got here." Kovu said sadly.

"We can come back tomorrow." Borko propose. Kovu nodded at his younger brother and then waved at the others. Kaizer, Felicity, Kiba, Ryo, and Skyler each one by two exited out Layla's home. It was then only Takami and Layla, and Takami was standing outside the door.

"Well, I'd best get back home." Takami declared.

"Takami, I'd like to thank you, for helping me out. Making me feel better. At first I was down, but when you helped me I felt better. For that, I thank you." Layla said expressing gratitude.

"What are friends for. I'll see you later." Takami said walking through the door. Layla then watched Takami walk down the steps. On the way down Takami had something on his mind. _'Maybe I should have said something. Next time, next time for sure. I'll be ready, to tell, one of these days.' _Takami thought exited the building.

That night, Justin was walking down the streets in the middle of the night, silently swearing of went on a while ago at his ex's house.

"Damn that girl and her absurd friends. Next time I'll show them all, what happens when they get in my way." Justin vowed.

"Oh, so you want to get back at them do you." A male voice said from behind. Justin turned around and saw a man wearing a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Justin questioned.

"My name is at no importance. What about you? Do you wish to have _power? _If so, I can grant you that power." The hooded man offered.

"Power? Huh yeah, but whats the catch?" Justin questioned once again.

"Yes, just simply give up your soul over to me. It'll take some time but you'll have what you want, in a few years time. During that time, you'll be asleep. Once you wake up, You will have everything. Do you accept?" The man said holding out his hand.

"I'm not shaking your hand, but I accept." Justin answered. Within a moment Justin standing and sinking into a dark pool. Panicking, Justin struggled as he was inches in the ground and the man was standing there watching him. Sinking into the abyss.

_'Foolish neophyte, Only half of your being with be alive, but now, you will be my new vessel'_ The hooded man thought maniacally laughing in his mind.

**And that's it for this Modern fic. I hope you liked it. Sorry for it being so short in chapters but there is a reason for it. This is the _first installment_. The second installment is already being planned out. I hope this story caught some of you guys and gales interest. It may not be the best but I worked hard on it. The second installment of Love at Blind Sight will be up...some time I think. Depend on the reviews, speaking of which leave a comment below and tell me what you think. Alright, peace and have a nice day.**


End file.
